The Dirty Dying Wish
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Lydia has passed away and left a very private part of her Will for Haley, Quinn and Taylor to read together. But what their mother is asking of them seems insane and out of left field. That is, until the daughters shed some light on a few things. FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**The Dirty Dying Wish - Ch. 1**

"She wants us to WHAT?"  
"That's what it says," Haley reasoned with her older sister.  
"Taylor, just calm down," Quinn pitched in.  
"_Calm down_? Mom wants us to have some messed up _orgy_ and you want me to calm down?"  
"Yes, the shouting's not going to help anyone," Quinn said with authority.  
"Oh," Taylor threw her arms in the air. "So it's _my_ fault mom wants us to fuck?"  
"Nobody said that," Haley quipped bitterly. "Who said it was your fault, Taylor?" she looked at her sister for an answer, but Taylor had none. Instead she put her hand over her face to cool down. "Mom must have written what she did for a reason... And hey, watch your tone _and_ your language; Jamie's upstairs."  
"Yeah, because she was a crazy, delusional bitch!" Harsh words. "_And_ a closet lesbian."  
"Do _not_ talk about mom like that, Taylor," Quinn stepped up vigorously to her sister.  
"The woman's dying wish is to have her daughters screw each other, Quinn. How am I supposed to react?"  
"Like an adult, at least." Haley said with a great deal of sternness. "Stop attacking _us_. Okay, yes: this... this is _completely_ out of line – what she wants us to do - but mom was _not_ delusional."  
"Do you even hear what you're saying, Haley? Jesus... contradict yourself much?" Taylor snickered.  
"Like I said, maybe she wrote what she wrote for a _reason_," Haley's tone was tiresome.  
"What reason could there _possibly_ be?"  
"Mom..." Quinn jumped in – having something important to say but frightened to do so. "Mom told me once that she had..." It was a struggle to say it. Quinn never again wanted to think about this certain little story Lydia had confessed, but now was the right time to. "That she had, uh... that she'd had sex with Aunt Carol and Aunt Belinda."

The silence of the room was deafening, if you could use such a paradox. Taylor and Haley were flabbergasted.  
"Mom told you that?" Haley asked prudently as Quinn's eyes began to glisten with tears. She could only nod in reply. "Ah... When?" Haley chuckled her curious chuckle.  
"A couple years ago."  
"Did she tell dad about this?" Taylor quizzed.  
"I don't know. I don't think so."  
"Why doesn't that surprise me," Taylor sighed, taking a seat and hoping it would make her fell a little. Remove her from this numbness. It was crazy a revelation to have dumped on you.  
"If you don't mind my asking, why did she tell you, Quinn?" Haley asked, remaining the cool-headed type.  
"Because, I... I was going through some things," Quinn said frankly, with a tear down her cheek.  
"What kind of _things_?" Taylor's tone turned vicious again.  
"Taylor!"  
"No, Haley! What kind of things, Quinn? Huh?"  
"I had feelings for a girlfriend, okay?" Quinn wasn't shying away. She was standing up and telling her sisters the truth. Besides Lydia, they were the only people she had ever told. Not David (her husband at the time), not her father before he passed. No-one. "But nothing happened between us. I was with David."  
"So you tell mom about your girl crush and she comes out with 'Oh, by the way, I _screwed_ my sisters'? Well, that's great."  
"What are you so scared of, Taylor? And why are you always such a bitch?"  
"I just don't feel like having sex with you guys. I'm sorry, you know, if that's not what you want to hear."  
"Want to know what I think?"  
"What's that?"  
"I think you're scared because you're _hiding_ something."  
"Really?"  
"Really. And I'm _pretty_ sure I know what it is," Quinn smiled, knowingly.  
"That's fascinating, Quinny!" Taylor clapped, sarcastically and patronizingly so.  
"You want me to tell Haley?"  
"I'm not 'hiding' anything."  
"Mom told me, okay?"  
"I didn't know you and mom were so close, Quinn," Taylor was putting on quite the spectacle. It was never-ending cynicism on her half.  
"About how she caught you", Quinn continued; "with somebody else's things."  
"She wouldn't have told you that." All of a sudden, Taylor's demeanour done a 360. She looked helplessly at Quinn. Almost pleadingly so, for her sister not to speak... Not to tell Haley the secret. But Quinn had built up a pile of aggression and didn't hesitate one iota.

"Haley: mom busted Taylor getting off to a picture of you. You on your wedding day. And she'd cut Nathan out of the picture." The awkward silence that had stunk up the room so darn eerily before made a reappearance. There was no denial from Taylor. No fighting what was said. And that just reinforced the possibility of it. Actually, no, this wasn't just a 'possibility', it was the truth. Otherwise Taylor would've been all over it and down Quinn's throat, so to speak.  
"Haley, I..." Taylor was at a loss for words but wanted to explain. She felt sick to the stomach that her secret had come out to the last person in the world she would have ever wanted it. Haley held up her hand, gesturing for her older sister to stop. To say no more. Instead, what Haley did say came as more of a shock than anything else today.  
"Mom wanted us to have sex. I'm happy to do it if you are... either of you." She bit her bottom lip, feeling a tad naughty as she opened up to the idea.  
"Are you serious?" Taylor wore an undeniable smirk.  
"I think so," Haley laughed. "I've never been with a girl, and I mean, I've always wanted to. So who better to share that experience with, right?"  
"Totally." Taylor moved closer to Haley on the couch, and the shorter girl done the same. They were having a moment – they knew it. A kiss was coming and neither of them wanted to dismiss it.  
"Guys... guys, we can't do this." Quinn made feeble attempts to interject. "Haley! Taylor! We can't!"  
"It's what mom wanted," Haley murmured, looking up and down Taylor's body as they drew closer.  
"Jamie's upstairs," Quinn reasoned.  
"He's with Brooke."  
"What?" There was no hope of getting anything more out of Haley at this moment. Not about her family life.  
"Kiss me." Haley didn't give a fuck about Quinn's presence and had turned her conversation to the foxy sister sitting in front of her. Like a woman who'd been thinking about this for so long (which she had), Taylor listened and took initiative. The pair kissed like a couple of horny girlfriends on some all-girl porno.

They were so caught up in the moment that Quinn's company came as a surprise. She wanted this just as badly as her sisters, did Quinn. She knelt down beside them both, grinding her teeth as the copious amounts of hormones raging through her body pulled her in this sort of trance.  
"I'm so wet," Quinn moaned. She was eager to rub some pussy – but why her own when there were two willing babes before her. Quinn watched the faces of her sisters as she slipped one hand in each of their jeans. Haley was wearing panties; Taylor, nothing. "Dirty bitch," Quinn whispered in the older sister's ear. And as she swiftly built up a rhythm of rubbing their cunts like a pro, Quinn finally got the attention that she hoped for off of these two hotties.  
"Kiss Haley." The look in Taylor's eyes usually only came out at night. When she was doing some filthy like being fucked up the ass by a guy she'd just met - or better yet – getting off to the thought of accompanying Haley and Nathan in a three-way.

The second Quinn and Haley met lips, Taylor popped the shorter sister's boobs out.  
_Whoa! She _really_ wants me_, Haley thought. None of them cared how wrong and creepy this was... That three sisters could get into a heated moment so quickly, let alone at all.  
"Mmm," Quinn giggled and her face lit up. "You're an awesome kisser, Hales."  
"You have the sexiest smile, you know that?" Taylor swamped Quinn now; nose-grazing her stunning sister who was giving back equal intensity.  
"Lie down," Haley pushed Quinn back with considerable force.  
"Oooh. Go Haley," Taylor smirked.  
"What are you going to do with me?" Quinn asked, giggling on the floor.  
"All kinds of things," Haley plotted herself down on her older sister and straddled on like an erotic dancer.  
"I'm _really_ liking _this_ Haley."  
"Isn't she adorable," Taylor concurred. She and Quinn were blushing madly. This was definitely a new Haley. An unprecedented version that no-one – not even Nathan – had seen before. And now she was taking Quinn's jeans off.  
"You wanna eat me out, huh. And fuck me..." Quinn grinned. "Bad girl," she slapped Haley's thigh. Hard.  
"Fuck her, Haley. Fuck her," Taylor moaned, kissing her fantasy girl's neck. Haley didn't say a word. She loved the power and she loved the lines her sisters were feeding her. Instead, she let her fingers do the talking, and the moment she had Quinn's hot pink panties out of the way, she dug her index and middle fingers on one hand deep inside the wet cunt. Before she could make use of her other hand, Taylor swept in with the same idea; delighting Quinn's clit.

"Oh my God!" Quinn clenched her hands into fists, covering her face as the sensations really began to hit her. But just as quick, Haley pulled Quinn's hands away.  
"I want to see that face."  
"Same. _Look at me, sis_." Taylor was always mesmerized by Quinn's eyes. And holy fuck did they look incredible right now. "Wanna see my boobs?" Taylor popped out her perky pair, blushing like crazy. As Quinn glued her eyes on the marvellous tits, she thought for a moment about all of this – and it made her weak at the knees. She couldn't have asked for a hotter couple of girls to be screwing her. Quinn had imagined being with a girl ever since junior year at high school, and today those fantasies were coming to life. The day she had wet dreams over. Then, eager to get something more out of her sister, Taylor fell on Quinn and grinded her breasts against her sister's. Quinn, in the heat of it, hadn't even noticed her breasts had joined the party, but Taylor's hands sure did.

***Taylor's POV*  
**Squeezing Quinn's boobs, I was desperate for a release. Desperate to cum. She has the prettiest eyes and softest lips... I wanted to ride her face and have her tongue-fuck me so bad – but that would have to wait. In the meantime, Haley read my mind. Feeling a sharp insertion, I spun my head around to see my littlest sister with her eyes on my pussy and fingers in it.  
"Fuck me, Haley!" I grabbed her wrist and worked her hands inside me – faster and harder. Soon enough she was going faster than I ever could, and the feeling knocked me down. I collapsed on Quinn's tits and immediately began sucking her nipples one by one at a ferocious pace. Our baby sister was fucking us both so amazingly and our moans were filling the living room (probably even the entire house).  
"OOOOO!" Quinn winced. Her face: fucking beautiful. She gritted her teeth, groaning vivaciously. "I'm gonna cum, Hales. Ohmygod, don't stop."  
"Yeah!" I slapped, squeezed and bit Quinn's breasts – all at once. It was out of instinct, and she clearly enjoyed it. "Cum for us, you sexy bitch," I laughed.

Haley was the dirtiest of us all. Sitting back there quietly, not saying a word as she fucked the hell out of us. At that point, I saw it as her way of detaching her emotions from what was happening. She just seemed so mechanical and robotic about it all; as if she just wanted to get her hands on some pussy and be a whore. Then came an almighty smack. A wallop.  
"CUM!" Haley belted out as she slapped our sister's ass. And Quinn did cum, right on queue.  
"HHAAAAAAAAALLLEEEEEEEEEEY!" She cried.

The next few seconds were like a godsend, with Quinn moaning and Haley venturing into other debauchery. I didn't mind one bit that she had left my pussy (now dripping) high and dry to mess around some more with Quinn. She stuck one finger up the gorgeous butt before her, then ate out the pussy she'd just screwed to oblivion. I suddenly found myself finishing what Haley had started and masturbated. It was a picture I'd never forget; laying on Quinn, our flesh and sweat conversing as we watched this hot little freak munch away on some pussy. Just when I thought Haley had no more surprises, her eyes flicked up and stared deeply into mine. My heart was pounding like never before as this girl that I had gotten off to so many times was making my wildest dreams come true. And the best thing about this was that she knew how much I loved it... How much I wanted it. Surprise, surprise, I came. Shaking all over – legs especially – I collapsed on Quinn again (only this time it was out of my control). And not taking my eyes off of Haley, I was rewarded with a smile from her. God, did that want to make me see her 'cumface' so badly.

***Haley's POV*  
**I knew what she was thinking. I could see it in her eyes. Taylor wanted sex, and I mean the I've-been-wanting-this-for-so-long-so-you're-gonna-get-it type sex.  
"My turn," I said sheepishly, licking my lips of Quinn's cum. Taylor's face lit up as I offered myself to them. "Do _whatever_ you want." I knew better than either of them that this wasn't the normal Haley James Scott. That this Haley was too indifferent – too raunchy – to who the rest of the world sees. But I had never been so sure of anything in my life. Quinn was into girls and Taylor was into me! I felt my own lesbian tendencies kick in, there was no doubt about that.  
"Lie down, sexy mama," Taylor came close, grabbing me by the waist and meeting me with a nose-graze before we kissed. I loved the sense of ownership she bestowed. I was like her horny little slave, and she lingered on me until I lay flat on the wooden floorboard. Taylor savored the taste on her lips. The taste of Quinn's juices.

I couldn't hide my nervousness as she brushed my vagina. She was an absolute tease - circling her finger around my clit; meeting my labia with the slightest of touches – and I was left lying there, trembling with anticipation. Taylor smirked as she felt my combination of impatience and uncertainty. I felt much more in control when I was fingering her and Quinn before. Now I wasn't so sure about all this, for one reason or another. But moments later, Taylor saved me from that doubt. Two fingers were jammed up in me and a bemused cackle came from her. It was like a scene out of _Jaws_ where they're taking a nice leisurely swim and then BAM! - An attack.  
"Stick 'em in me, Taylor," I gritted my teeth. And Nymph Haley was back, just like that. Taylor wasted no time now. She was going all out and making a meal out of my ultra-sensitive clit, too. Already this was better than anything Nathan had ever done. And that's no discredit to him – he's amazing – but there was something extraordinary about Taylor's technique.  
"Oh yeah, right there," I moaned. "Right there, Taylor." I was a woman who had come to think the g-spot didn't exist. But I'll tell you what, my older sister made me a believer.  
"You like that?" Taylor smiled. "Yeah, you _love_ it."

"Legs in the air, Hales," Quinn came up from beside Taylor, eager to get her kink on. It made me feel so desired and naughty. Within a heartbeat, I had my legs spread and up high. Quinn didn't say a word – instead looking me in the eyes as she gave me a nice, hard smack on the ass. She smacked me again and again before making her intentions clear. Taylor had stopped what she was doing momentarily to watch, and then she let loose as well. The pain magnified with each slap but ultimately I didn't care. It was only making me wetter.  
"You're glowing," Taylor laughed, and so did Quinn a little.  
"Okay, that's enough... For now." Quinn smiled, grabbing the leg nearest her and kissing it as if I were her Queen. Once content with that, she lay my foot gently down and moved up my body. I whispered sweet nothings into Quinn's ear as we went between French kissing and her nibbling on my neck. Taylor, meanwhile, started back up again. Only this time she had changed things up a bit. I didn't click onto it at first - what with Quinn's tongue down my throat – but the sneaky bitch had slipped a finger up my ass. Something Nathan had never done and something I had never done either... Well, before today with Quinn. Taylor was staring down at me; the tip of her tongue touching her upper lip. Her magical finger-work on my clit pushed me over the edge in no time, and as my climax came, I took Quinn in for a kiss lampooned with moans, groans and sighs.

I lay there recovering with Quinn kissing everything from my neck to my collarbone and fondling my breasts. Catching breath back, my vision hazed momentarily. That's how I knew I'd had a good orgasm. As my eyes readjusted, I saw Taylor - still knelt there at my crotch - popping fingers in her mouth and sucking them dry.  
"How do I taste?"  
"Delicious."  
"Better than you fantasized about, huh," I said with a cocky smile.  
"Much better."  
_Well you won't have to fantasize anymore_, I thought.  
"She has the perfect little pussy," Quinn took her lips off my body for a second to join in on a bit of conversation. She spread my pussy, admiring it as far as I could tell.  
"I can't get over your eyes," Taylor brushed a hand through Quinn's hair. "Never realized how goddamn sexy they were."  
"Aww. Yours are amazing, too." And just like that, it was on again. A little compliment here and there and wham! You've got yourself a couple of horny, refreshed girls again. Now it was Taylor's turn. And I had something special in store for her.

I left Quinn and Taylor alone and kissing downstairs as I raced up to mine and Nathan's porn stash. There weren't many toys in there to choose from, but this wouldn't be a hard decision anyway. I grabbed my largest dildo and made my way back to the lounge. The pair of them had already gotten things well and truly started. Still kissing like crazy and all over each other, but Quinn was almost fist-deep in Taylor's vagina. I see could our older sister was quite the rubber band. The dildo would have no troubles fitting in her. Taylor looked at me, tapped Quinn on the shoulder, and they broke things up.

***Narrative POV***  
"She couldn't wait," Taylor glanced at Quinn, shaking her head and smirking. It was an adorable little game.  
"Don't lie!" Quinn playfully slapped her older sister. "You were horny," she giggled.  
"Let's all be horny together," Taylor said joyously, and that made for a couple laughs.

Haley stood over them, looking like something straight out of a Western. Only naked and hot. And instead with a dildo instead of an armed gun. Taylor was so ready to get fucked. She was yearning to have Haley screw her again. Not so long ago, these three girls were overwhelmed by their mother's request that they have sex. Now they wanted it more than anything else in the world.

****************  
**End of Chapter One**

_Please REVIEW! That way it'll keep my interest in continuing this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dirty Dying Wish – Chapter 2  
Date Posted: 7****th**** November, 2012**

A sombre day had arrived. Lydia James had passed away and tears were flowing at the funeral. No-one was affected more than Haley. Thankfully she had her family and friends by her side for support, but there was really only one thing that could cheer her up.

"See you at home," Nathan kissed Haley on the cheek. "Drive safe."  
"We will," Haley tried to smile. She got into the back seat with Taylor; Quinn in the passenger's, Brooke in the driver's. As Brooke put the car into gear, Haley put a hand on Taylor's leg. She moved it up her sister's thigh and got a welcoming glance from the brunette. This was the sole way to combat the grief she was feeling and Taylor was only too happy to comply. Zero words were expressed as Taylor parted her legs and welcomed her younger sister's hand to her crotch. Her eyes fluttered as Haley worked her lady parts just right.  
"So where do you guys wanna go?" Brooke asked.  
"Somewhere hot," Taylor answered instinctively, with an infliction that had a tinge of lust to it.  
"Huh?"  
"You know, some hot food place, she means." Haley's found Taylor's clit and squeezed two fingers around it – forcing her sister to take a few controlled breaths. "Maybe Indian."  
"Indian?" That didn't sound right to Quinn. "I thought you hated Indi-..." As she turned her head to the back seat and her sisters, she could see plain as day what they were doing. Quinn's eyes wondered from the hand up Taylor's dress, to Taylor's face.  
"Her," the eldest sister whispered to Quinn. "Do it to her." Taylor pointed to Brooke, gesturing a little leg-play and twiddling her fingers.  
"What are you guys whispering about?" Brooke glanced in her rear view mirror at Quinn. However, she couldn't see what was going on down below – remaining blissfully unaware.  
"Nothing," Taylor answered innocently. "Say, Brooke, you look beautiful in that dress. Stunning, actually."  
"Thanks." An odd compliment for funeral-wear but Brooke would take it nonetheless.  
"Maybe you could lift it up and show us what you have under there."  
"Taylor! What are you doing?" Quinn didn't want to see her sis embarrass herself.  
"What? She's hot. Brooke, did you know Taylor dreams about you? Like, _dreams_... you know what I mean?"  
"Excuse me?" Brooke couldn't believe the conversation this conversation had taken.  
"Taylor!" Quinn quipped. "Shut up."  
"Don't be so touchy, Quinny. Mom just died – I think we have the right to a little... present."  
"Will you just shut your damn mouth."  
"What do you say, Brooke?" Taylor ignored her sister's request. She waited a beat for a response but there was none forthcoming. There was only shock. "Can Quinn fulfil her dream and put a hand up your dress?"  
"Oh, my God," Quinn sighed in disbelief, burying her head in her hands.  
"I don't know what you've heard, but I don't... I'm not into girls."  
"Neither were we, but if you'll turn that pretty head back here I'll show you something."

Having to keep an eye on the road, Brooke took only a glance. But it was enough. Enough to see that her friend – responsible, sensible, straight-edged Haley James Scott – was doing the dirty with her older sister.  
"Oh, my God." Brooke exclaimed, finding it difficult to focus on the traffic as a myriad of thoughts raced through her head.  
"You have to fight through the initial shock, but after that, it's really hot."  
"You're _sisters_."  
"We're just cute girls who happen to share genes. Don't think of it like we're sisters," Taylor reasoned, before a smirk propped on her face and she added, "Although I personally like to."  
"That is... that's disgusting."  
"Haley's doing it. _Haley_. Have you ever seen this girl act wild or on impulse – have you ever seen her _not_ think something through to the point of exhaustion?" Brooke's lack of answer this time around actually _was_ her answer. "Exactly. So what do you say?"  
"I..." Brooke looked in the rear view again and this time locked eyes with Haley.  
"Please, Brooke. You keep asking me if there's anything you can do to help," Haley offered her first part in this talk – her eyes still puffed and red from crying. "_This_ would help..."

Brooke's bedroom door crashed open as she and Haley came in with their hands all over one another and their lips locked. The pair landed on the massive queen sized bed and began stripping. Taylor and Quinn came in behind them, a lot slower but just as intense with their hands over each other's hips and their tongues in action. Taylor pushed her little sis down next to the other girls and took a glimpse of Brooke – who had quickly become the aggressor as she grinded against Haley.  
"Look at that sexy ass," Taylor admired Brooke's derriere. "New idea: we all pounce on the newbie." She grabbed the brunette by the waist and slammed her off Haley, onto her back.  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
"Fuck you _so, so_ good."  
"Oh, yeah? Bet you can't make me cum."  
"I bet we'll give you the best orgasm of your life."  
"Where are your toys?" Quinn wondered over to Brooke's hot pink bedside table.  
"Middle drawer," Brooke told her. Quinn's face lit up as she opened the drawer and found inside a bunch of men's magazines. "You dirty girl," she held up a couple of them for all to see. They weren't your ordinary tits-and-ass softcore mags, they were quite explicit.  
"So much for not liking girls," Taylor smiled.  
"I might have been lying a little."  
"Do you play with yourself to them?" Taylor got on top of Brooke, hanging over her like a hunter showing its prey who's boss.  
"All the time."  
"So have you ever been with another girl."  
"Not yet," Brooke was getting wet from the tone and very nature of this beautiful girl above her.  
"Quinn, leave the toys," Taylor ordered. "I think her first time should be special. Fingers and tongues only." With that, the eldest James sister put her hand up the dress of this girl she had been checking out all day. Her eyes closed slowly, which Brooke found to be extremely erotic and she was soon shaking. "Somebody's damp," Taylor smirked, rubbing her fingers over Brooke's panties for a moment. She then slipped them off and shuffled down the bed herself, before hiking up the brunette's dress and exposing her pussy. The other two sisters came flocking in, admiring Brooke's snatch as it glistened in the morning sunlight.  
"Show her what all those years of friendship have meant to you, Haley," Taylor handed her sis the freshly-worn panties. Haley had stripped down to her unmentionables and she met Brooke on the bed now, dangling the girl's sexy knickers in front of her. They looked into each other's eyes as Haley took the crotch of Brooke's damp panties and gave it long, slow licks, taking it all in. Brooke then moved down the bed to take Haley's tits in her mouth and hands. Both girls had dreamt of this day. Haley masturbated through her panties but the goosebumps and real pleasure were coming from Brooke's tender touch.

As things heated up between the friends, older girls Quinn and Taylor made out again. The kissing didn't last too long before Taylor decided her pussy needed so relief.  
"Lie down," she instructed. In a flash, Quinn took off her black clothes and spread herself over what little room they had on the edge of the bed. "Your legs are so sexy, Quinny. Did I ever tell you that?"  
"Yours are too."  
"Yours are just ridiculous," Taylor pulled up her dress and straddled onto her sister's left leg. She began grinding against it and Quinn felt solace in the friction that Taylor's bare pussy brought. "I need to fuck them!" the older girl giggled.  
"Oh, God!" Quinn was so pumped up and turned on. She put a hand down her panties and fingered herself as the woman she grew up with humped her leg.  
"I'm getting so wet. That feels amazing, little sis." Taylor was hitting her clit just right – it had seldom been more sensitive than now, rubbing against the smoothness of her sister's leg. She had scissored Quinn once before but that didn't compare to this in the slightest. "Ohmygod... Ohhh... Quinny, I'm cumming. I'm gonna cum on your pretty leg, you sexy bitch." Taylor swished from side to side, riding herself to orgasm, with juices soon trickling from her cunt and running down her sister's soft skin. "Not gonna lie... I've been waiting to do that for years."  
"Really? You've been waiting, huh?"  
"I knew you'd let me in sooner or later," Taylor grinned.  
"Oh, I'll let you in, baby," Quinn grabbed her sister by the wrist and used her like a puppet. She tugged on Taylor and sat up to take the girl's hand in her mouth. Quinn looked Taylor right bam in the eyes as she deep-throated her entire fist, making sure to gag on it. "Now fuck me, Miss I've-Been-Perving-On-My-Sister-For-Years." Quinn was dripping wet and would sooner die than have her pussy left ignored. As things continued to heat up between the two sisters, the other couple in the room were playing it cool. That's not to say they weren't having their fair share of dirty fun – they just had a more tender way of expressing their love.

Haley had Brooke with her ass in the air and had been quietly going to town on her pretty pink box. Brooke hadn't said much but actions spoke louder than words and her cunt was dripping like a tap with a busted faucet. The fashion designer tasted every bit as good as Haley thought she would, but it was Brooke's other hole that she truly hungered for. Haley spread her friend's cheeks and hit the bulls-eye as she spat on her ass hole.  
"What are you doing?" Brooke queried, instantly worried where this was going.  
"In your pretty ass," Haley said with ultimate satisfaction.  
"I don't know if you should. That's a bit..." Brooke didn't finish that thought but Haley caught on.  
"I thought you were a slut."  
"Haley! Oh, my God. I'm not a slut."  
"Oh, please. You were a slut in high school and you grew up as an even bigger slut."  
"I can't believe you just said that."  
"I can't believe you'd be such a prude. Are we going to fight or are you going to be a good friend and help me get through this miserable day?" Haley used the death of her mom like no friend ever had to another.  
"Okay, but... you're not gonna use your fingers, are you?" With Brooke's green light, Haley gave no reply and went straight to devouring her tasty ass. She darted her tongue at the tight orifice for a short while before slipping a finger inside. "Haley, please don't," Brooke pleaded.  
"Don't be a fucking bitch!" Haley smacked her friend's ass, and her demeanour was almost scary. "It feels so good. Just let me feel your pretty hole," her tone couldn't have changed any more – she went from raw and assertive to pleasant in two seconds. Haley went knuckle-deep into Brooke's asshole and moved her finger around the tightness in circle-like patterns. "Where'd your anal cherry go?" She asked with the biggest grin as Brooke looked over her shoulder with her face still telling the story of disbelief. "I don't know how you've gone this long without so much as a finger in your butt... Honestly, I don't."  
"Makes me think we do need those toys after all," Quinn included herself in the conversation, already at the drawers and picking out the best toys of the crop.  
"What a pretty little ass," a lone Taylor now nestled her head up next to her baby sister and admired Brooke up close. She cupped Brooke's tits, fondling and squeezing them, before moving onto the girl's nether regions. "It's almost as pretty as that cunt... Almost."  
"Spread her fucking hole," Quinn came in from behind the group yielding a sizeable pink dildo. Her sisters made way and each took a cheek of Brooke's to spread. "Spit on it," Quinn put the dildo in Haley's face to let the girl do her thing but was met with lousy attempts. "Get it wet!" Quinn prodded at her sister's lips, keen to get the show moving, and Haley opened up. Quinn force-fed it to her with clear intentions and smiled wickedly as Haley gagged. "Gag on that cock, baby. Yeah, that's it. Make it all dirty." Oh, how Quinn loved throat-fucking her little sis. Not only could Haley sing like an angel but she could deepthroat like one too. Quinn would have made ruins of the woman's slutty mouth for much longer were it not for the sexy plaything below. She drew the dildo from the back of Haley's throat and a procession of cum came with it, dangling and comprehensive.  
"My turn?" Taylor asked in a delightfully innocent tone.  
"Absolutely," Quinn swiftly fed the dildo to the girl opposite. "How does our baby sis taste? Amazing, I bet." She then gave Taylor the same treatment she did Haley and was rewarded swimmingly with copious amounts of throat slime from the girl's overworked glands. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be in a family of such _whores_. Don't you agree?" she looked at Brooke, who nodded emphatically. "It's a mystery why we weren't fucking years ago. I mean, fuck morals... God gave us good genes for a reason." Haley particularly loved what Quinn had to say and was placing kisses along her back.

Watching intently, Brooke was tending to her body, rubbing her clit and by now sitting in a pool of her own pre-cum and sweat.  
"Look at that pretty bitch, Taylor. She's playing with herself because you're such a pretty slut." Quinn's words were like wood to a fireplace for Brooke, whose juices had never flowed so openly as this. She was the Niagara Falls of the nymph world. "You want this cock in your ass don't you, baby? I know you want to show Brooke how good sluts take it in every hole." Taylor's eyes watered at Quinn crammed the dildo down her throat one last time. "What a talented little cocksucker. Let's see if your butt's that talented." As Quinn prepped her sister's ass, sliding one finger in at a time until they were eventually all nestled in there, Haley ducked out of the room. She came back with a dirty hamper of clothes and Brooke felt her hormones elevate instantly.  
"Do you know what I'm going to do with these?" Haley posed the question to her long-time friend. Brooke could be a chatterbox at times but in a situation like this – by no exaggeration the most amazing experience of her life – with a bunch of the dirty talk and dirty minds, she was reduced to heavy breathing and moaning. Haley plodded the basket down and handpicked all of Brooke's underwear. There was a variety of types, from g-strings to the more conventional panties. All of Brooke's attention was now on Haley and that wonderful feeling you get in the lead up to orgasm was intensifying at an astronomical rate. Haley met her on the bed as if going for a kiss, instead shoving the bunched material between them both – its emanating aroma was rich and intoxicating.  
"Ohhhh. Shit! I'm gonna come, Haley. I'm gonna come so fucking hard!" she finally became vocal.  
"Are all these cum stains yours or do you let Julian blow his load in them? I should probably taste and find that out for myself, right?" Haley popped a few pairs in her mouth and that pushed Brooke over the edge.  
"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." The brunette's face contorted as her pussy sent the signal that enough was enough and shockwaves ran from her head to her feet.  
"Yeah, baby, come. Come tasting your dirty panties, you sexy bitch," Haley smothered her friend's face with the undergarments. "Smell your pretty cunt." Brooke moaned like she had never moaned before as she relished in the most intense moment of her young life. As she came down from her high, Haley planted kisses from her shoulder up to her neck. "You made such a big mess down there," she told Brooke, alluding to the wet patch surrounding Brooke as juices continued to trickle from her slit. "Tell me I'm your mop."  
"You're my mop," Brooke said with an insane degree of enthusiasm, understanding full well what her bestie's intentions were. The goosebumps berthed from her orgasm remained as she spread to let Haley move in.  
"Oh, my God, Brooke. Your sheets are soaked. You drenched them, baby," the married woman rubbed herself as she took a moment to inhale the rich aroma of girl cum. "Get yourself off while I clean up your juices." With that, Haley face-planted the dense patch, rubbing into it as she licked, sucked, and nibbled. Brooke was so horny and her friend's request to masturbate so redundant. Within sheer moments – we're talking seconds – she climaxed again, and even grinded her crotch against Haley's forehead, coating it with more cunt cream.  
"Oh, God. Haley. Haleeeey. You've got me so hot. I can't believe how wet I am." Haley diligently continued to dine on Brooke's bodily fluids and moan intermittently.

Meanwhile on the other end of the bed, Quinn was tongue-first in her sister's caboose. She had given it a quick dildo-fucking and was now reaping her rewards as the hole gaped for her. Taylor edged closer to orgasm as the tongue worked deeper inside her. Quinn had already denied her of one orgasm and she wasn't going to be cruel enough to deny her a second time. Rubbing Taylor's pussy at the same time, Quinn gauged how close the girl was so that she could see through a very _specific_ and very _kinky_ idea.  
"Get up," Quinn ordered, slinking off the bed and grabbing Taylor by the hand as she done the same. Taylor was in a euphoric haze and like an accessory as her sister walked her to a set of drawers. Quinn opened the middle shelf and smiled at the neatly-stacked piles of miscellaneous shorts and underwear inside. "Put your foot up there," she pointed to one of the side walls of the drawer. And no sooner did Taylor follow those instructions than Quinn had her hands all over her again. "I want your juices all over those pretty clothes. Okay? Squirt on Brooke's pretty little panties like a dirty bitch." Quinn had adapted her hands into personal fucktoys for her sister and was absolutely going to town on what was already an extremely sensitive clit. Taylor was going to explode any moment now and Quinn was banking on her not simply to just come but to projectile like a fire hose. She had seen her sis do it once before. "Don't you want to drench them? Huh? Make them all dirty and wet... _dripping_ wet, just like your nasty fucking pussy?"  
"Yes," Taylor voiced through heavy breaths. "Yes... yes," she nodded feverishly. "Oh, God. Shit. Shit!" Placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, Taylor came, and indeed squirted.  
"OH, FUCK, TAYLOR! SPRAY YOUR CUM ALL OVER THAT SLUT'S CLOTHES! YEAH, BABY!" Quinn was impossibly ecstatic as she watched the juices gushing on the drawer's contents. All hands soon went on deck as she tended to her own throbbing clit. Rubbing it just as furiously as she did Taylor's, it wasn't long at all before she announced her pleasure with a cry and moan. She wished hereditary squirting was a thing and that she could do what good fortune Taylor possessed in being able to use her vagina like a water pistol, but Quinn was fine coming like a normal girl. She watched Taylor's flow die down to a trickle then ogled up her sis. Taylor was admiring the mess she had made on Brooke's clothes; her legs still shaking and her lungs restocking on oxygen. "You dirty little whore," Quinn caught the girl's attention again.  
"I want those lips so badly right now."  
"Come and get them, then." As the pair embraced in a kiss, Haley and Brooke wondered over to inspect the perverted little practice. The Scott girl immediately found the knickers that were the wettest and took them to taste.

Brooke had to stand back and process this whole situation some more, in total disbelief. These three sisters were the most sexually-explicit and dirty-minded people she had ever come across, and they had been hiding under a veil of innocence all this time. Ironically, Taylor—the one who had come across quite slutty and open on the few occasions Brooke had spoken to her over the years—seemed the least kinky of the lot, and by a hefty margin, too. Quinn and Haley were truly unrecognisable and that's what made Brooke so hot. She never would have expected Haley to practically worship her juices – dry and fresh – or for Quinn to have the vocabulary of a seasoned pornstar. They had taken a particularly liking to the new girl and her panties, showing just how kinky they could be. It was time for Brooke to step it up and show her guests how good a host she could be.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
